User talk:DJ Tyrer
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Yellow Site! Thanks for your edit to the The Living God page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long to get my arse into gear. I've made you Admin on this site now. :-) Karmagraphik 11:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I feel drunk with power already! DJ Tyrer 17:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I could write at lenght about Hastur as he appears in the anime Nyaruko, at depth greater than presented in Wiki, but I do wonder whether you think something like that should be on this site, since it is essentially a parody with a great dosage of cute. Iatheia (talk) 03:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I deleted my last post because it was before I created my account, if you saw the message I discussed about my aspirations to, not adapt, but take from the king in yellow and put towards a short movie that redesigns and moderninzes it while keeping its dark undertone. I wanted to know if you were open to questions and review of the final script for comments when it is complete. The only thing is I wouldnt want to put the script on the talk page, rather send it to you personally upon completion Henryjalvarez (talk) 03:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Henry As an avid writer and reader of Cosmicism involving the Yellow Mythos, I am very impressed by your efforts with this wiki. Your dedication to the Mythos has provided me with invaluable entertainment and knowledge; I wanted to take the time to thank you. I have had some difficulty in finding some of the Atlantean publishing works listed in various articles; are many out of print, and only available second hand? I would appreciate any advice for finding print versions. Again, thank you. A.R. LaBaere (talk) 12:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC)A.R. LaBaere Am I mistaken, or is there no link to the Cthulhu RPG "Tatterdemalion", which focuses heavily on the King in Yellow? If not, here it is: https://www.yog-sothoth.com/wiki/index.php/Tatterdemalion Cheers, Frank. fb_wilke@web.de 20:29, January 25, 2017 (UTC) KING IN YELLOW "King Si" Music Video Hi, my name is Emile. I made a music video recently for a song called "King Si". When I heard the song it made me think of 'True Detective' season one. And then the Yellow King = King Si and ofcourse Carcosa. I wanted to create Carcosa and its inhabitants - atleast in a stylistic, painterly way. I didnt try to create the actual King in Yellow, since I felt that with my $500 budget I would fall short of a worth representation. Instead I made the band a sort of cult to the King - enacting a conjuring ritual through the performance of the song (that doesnt entirly carry through, though I feel the rapid fire blasts of visual help to sell the vibe.) I spent many hours making all the costumes and building the sets so I hope youm enjoy the video. (Plus there is very mild nudity and violence :) CLICK THE LINK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubRiXvmu_FQ 11:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) 11:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Great video! DJ Tyrer (talk) 16:57, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I just remembered about this page’s existence over the weekend. I am working on a project that might interest you. I’m writing and recording a drone metal opera based on he Mythos of the King in Yellow. If you’re at all interested in hearing what I’m doing, I can email you a rough mix of one of the more finished songs. Please do, sounds interesting! You can contact me at atlanteanpublishing@hotmail.com DJ Tyrer (talk) 20:18, July 31, 2019 (UTC)